Life of the Green King
by Kyubbiman
Summary: Planet Hulk was an awesome event and could have been a good stoping point for the Hulk series but that didn't happen. this story will rectify that and tell the tale of the Hulk's reign as the Green King with his wife Caiera by his side. The story will explore how Bruce Banner and the Hulk come to accept each other and coexist.
1. Information about the Story

**Back Story and Character Bios**

**Plot**- This is a reimagining of the end of the Planet Hulk storyline and deviates from there. It picks up right after Hulk is crowned king

**Back Story**- the Illuminati decide the Hulk is too dangerous to remain on Earth. They trick him into entering orbit to destroy a rogue satellite, and then use a shuttle to jetison him from the solar system. They intended him to land on a peaceful planet, but the shuttle passes through a wormhole on its way. As Hulk listens to a recording from the Illuminati explaining their actions, his shuttle crashes on the planet Sakaar. Weakened from the crash, Hulk was fixed with an obedience disk and taken into slavery. He is forced to fight gladiator battles for the planet's emperor, the Red King. Hulk forms a warbound pact with his fellow gladiators Miek, no-name Brood, Elloe Kaifi, Lavin Skee, Hiroim and Korg. Hulk becomes a popular hero for his actions in the arena, and a group of insurgents tries to recruit the Hulk to their cause. The Hulk declines, but Elloe chooses to go with the rebels. During their next gladiator fight, Lavin Skee is killed. As the others come closer to winning their freedom, the Red King's lieutenant, Caiera, arranges for them to fight the Silver Surfer, who is also controlled by an obedience disk. During the battle, the Hulk breaks the Silver Surfer's disk, freeing him. The Silver Surfer then destroys all the obedience disks of everyone in the arena. As he leaves Sakaar, he offers to return Hulk to Earth. Hulk chooses to stay behind. Caiera hunts the Hulk and his warbound, now on the run from the Red King. As they travel through villages, Hulk finds followers who believe he is the foretold savior, "Sakaarson." Hulk denies this title. Caiera finally confronts the Hulk, their battle is interrupted by an invasion of "spikes" that cause monsterous mutations and death to anyone they touch. Caiera calls the Red King for assistance and learns that he ordered the spikes to be deployed there. Horrified at what her king has done, Caiera joins the Hulk. Hulk leads a raid on the Red King's capital, culminating in a one-on-one battle between the two of them. The Red King is defeated, and Hulk is named the new king. (**Copied from Wikipedia word for word**)

**Bios**

Sakaar (Planet) - The desolate planet Sakaar is located near a wormhole, in the Tayo Star System, of the Fornax Galaxy. Many very powerful beings have found refuge on Sakaar. The planet is also home to various robotic and android beings of unknown origin; it's presumed that the technology as well as the inhabitants of Sakaar came to reside on the planet via the wormhole. Sakaar has been in a constant state of war by the barbaric refugees that called the planet home. The very powerful Red King ruled the planet, before the Hulk and the Warbound warriors overthrew him. (Copied from Marvel Universe Wiki)

**Races of Sakaar**

Shadow People- Grey-skinned humanoid race from Sakaar; nomadic giants; identified members Caeiera, Hiroim.

Androids- Robots or Part-Robots that show signs of self-awareness, cognizant thought, reasoning, independence etc.

Sakaarians "Imperial - A race of Red skinned humanoid people that inhabit the planet of Sakaar. Members; Elloe, The Red King, Lavin Skee

Sakaarians "Native"- An Insectoid race of beings native to the world of Sakaar. Members; Miek

Brood- Insectoid, winged race from Broodworld; Brood Queen injects eggs into living beings; hatche embryos metamorphoses its host's body into young Brood. Members; Brood-No-Name

**Character Bios**

**Good Guys**

The Hulk- (He's the Hulk you know who he is if you don't know who he is do a Google Search on him) what you didn't know is he is the new leader of the planet Sakaar. The people of the planet have given him the following titles: The Green King, The Green Scar, The Sakaarson, and The World Breaker

Caiera the Oldstrong- Caiera was born on Sakaar to a tribe of Shadow People, the creators of the Old Power. The priests to be a shadow warrior raised her. When she was thirteen, alien "spikes" that caused the other villagers to mutate into monsters attacked her village. The Red Prince rescued Caiera, the only survivor. When the Red Prince becomes the Red King, Caiera is his loyal lieutenant.

She is the wife of the Hulk and new Queen of Sakaar.

She has access to the Oldstrong Power, which grants her superhuman strength and invulnerability to the point where she can fight the Hulk on even ground for a short time.

She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and is proficient with swords.

Hiroim the Shamed- Originally, Hiroim was a Shadow Priest, dedicated to the story of the Sakaarson he who would unite the people of Sakaar and trained to join the other Shadows. However, for his blasphemy of daring to dream that he could be the Sakaarson, he was expelled from the order. He was then chosen to be the personal guard of the Emperor of Sakaar, and to uphold an alliance between the Shadows and the Empire. He broke this vow however, when the Emperor ordered Hiroim to kill his adolescent son.

Elloe- Elloe Kaifi was the daughter of Ronan Kaifi, a member of a high-ranking family on the planet Sakaar. Enjoying a relatively carefree life for most of her early years, Elloe's life changed when her father spoke out against the Red King, resulting in his titles being stripped from him and he, his daughter and her bodyguard Lavin Skee being sent to the gladiator training school, the Maw. When her father protested at his treatment, the guards killed him shortly before the training battle began, of which Elloe and Lavin were two of the seven survivors. Initially lacking combat skills, Elloe received training from Skee before she left the group to try to aid rebels in an attack on the emperor.

Silver Surfer- **Norrin Radd** is from the utopian planet Zenn-La, in the Deneb star system of the Milky Way galaxy. He is the son of Jartan and Elmar Radd, and he has a half-brother, Fennan Radd. Zenn-La's ancient and significantly advanced civilization has lost the will to strive or explore, leaving the young scholar Norrin Radd restless and yearning for adventure. He was facing the destruction of his world by planet-consuming Galactus, Radd bargains with the cosmic being. In return for the safety of Zenn-La and his lover, he agrees to become a herald of Galactus and is now forever known as The Silver Surfer.

Korg- Korg is part of the Kronan race seen. After his defeat at the hands of Thor when the Stone men tried to invade Earth, Korg became a prisoner of the Red King on the alien planet of Sakaar. He became a slave by an obedience disk, and forced to fight for his life in the gladiatorial arenas. Korg was forced to kill his brother Margus against his will. This fact still haunts Korg to this day.

Lavin Skee- Lavin Skee was the bodyguard and lover of Elloe Kaifi, the daughter of Ronan Kaia, a member of a high-ranking family on the planet Sakaar. Although deeply loyal to the Empire ever since his grandfather was made a high-ranking imperial, Skee lost his titles when the Red King removed all high-ranking officials from the army and replaced them with Death's Head robots. This was to prevent chances of revolution. Outraged at this demotion, Skee quit the guards and became a mercenary. Ronan Kaifi, a high noble and vocal critic of the emperor's court, hired him to serve as his personal bodyguard, developing an almost brotherly relationship with Kaifi's daughter Elloe. He was killed in the arena.

**Bad Guys**

Red King- Angmo-Asan was the son of the great Father Emperor of Sakaar. Eventually took over as ruler after his father died and burned a village of Shadow People to find an Oldstrong. He found Caiera, took her in, and gave her training in combat both armed and unarmed so she could one day become his bodyguard. He enslaved and eventually fought the Hulk after the Hulk escaped and rebelled against him. The Hulk killed him.

He was a sadistic and cruel ruler who was prone to temper tantrums when things didn't go his way. He either quickly killed any who rebelled against him or enslaved them and forced them to fight in the arena for his amusement.

He possessed a powerful suit of armor complete with missiles, a sword, flamethrowers, and other weapons.

Miek- Miek was a member of planet Sakaar's native race of insectoids. When he was young, his hive was attacked and killed by local Imperials, and Miek fled underground. He was accidentally rescued, as an outcast slave, during Hulk's battle with the Red King. When the Red King was defeated and Hulk was named the new king, Red King loyalists had planted a damaged warp core on the Hulk's ship hoping it would kill the Hulk. Miek did not tell the Hulk hoping it would encourage the Hulk to keep destroying.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Planet ****Sakaar**

The Hulk kneeled in the center of the arena with his eyes closed, his Warbound comrades and the various combatants in the arena looked upon the warrior that had overthrown the Red King and held the planet together with his bare hands.

Several weapons ranging from spears to swords were impaled on various parts of his body and his green blood covered the barren land around him. Everyone watched vegetation grow out of the blood stained ground. All eyes then turned back to the Hulk as he opened his mouth to speak "This fight is over. We are all Warbound now. Embrace your brothers and sisters. Or I'll kill you myself." He finished.

Slowly the combatants of the arena both supporters of the Hulk and old supporters of the Red King embraced each other as brothers and sisters as a new age began. The elders of the shadow people looked on and wondered how much the world was going to change.

**Palace**

The Hulk, his Warbound, and the Elders of the Shadow People gathered in a small dining room to discuss the future.

They were currently discussing the appointment of the Hulk's personal Shadow Guard who would follow him and protect him.

The Hulk sat and listened to the Shaodw Elder's proposal and thought it was a fair deal. The Shadow People were allowed to keep their lands and their ancient rights but he frowned when they mentioned Caiera would he his guard. He didn't want Caiera as a guard. Hulk set his hand on the table in front him and spoke "No, no Shadow Guard." he said firmly.

The elders were shocked though they didn't show it "Why would you refuse our offer Green King? Would you wage war against us as well?" one of the elders questioned

The Hulk shifted his gaze to Caiera who was sitting on his right "I don't want a guard. I want a Queen." He said softly.

Caiera was shocked at first, but then a soft smile formed on her lips "Holku" she said as she rose from her chair. The Hulk rose with her and offered her his hand, which she took. Then they walked out of the chamber with the Hulk leading the way.

Korg looked over at the elders and smiled "I guess we have a treaty." He said to the room and everyone smiled at that. They rose from their seats and left the room. They all knew it would be a bad idea to disturb their new King at this point in time and made sure the entire palace was aware of this.

**Royal Chambers, Nighttime**

The two warriors spent the afternoon in relative silence just enjoying each other's presence. When night came, Caiera stated that she had to prepare the bedroom for the ritual. When the Hulk questioned her about it, she merely smiled and told him it was necessary.

He took her word for it and watched her depart their new chambers to do whatever she needed to do.

Caiera had returned later with various items and quietly asked him to leave the bedroom while she prepared. He stood in the sitting room and reflected on what had happened to him over the past months. Somehow, he had actually won the hearts of the people of this planet and they considered him their savior and even made him their new king.

He sat down in a large and surprisingly comfortable stone chair that just happened to face a mirror. There was Caiera to consider as well, he barely knew her, yet they had fought side by side over the course of the rebellion and somewhere down the line, they had fallen in love with each other. She was strong, powerful, and beautiful and had a kind yet passionate personality.

He looked up at the mirror but found his reflection gone, in its place stood Bruce Banner, his other half. The hulk scowled "What do you want Banner?" he growled.

Bruce regarded his other self for a moment and nodded "I want to talk about Caiera Hulk. I know you love her and so do you, but I love her as well."

Hulk cut him off "I don't care how you feel Banner, Caiera is mine. You'll just ruin this like everything else. You're not coming out." He replied.

Bruce frowned for a moment "I agreed to stay in here because you were needed more than I was, but this body is ours to share you can't keep me locked up. We both love her and she has the right to know about me."

"I told you I don't care Banner you'll ruin everything, you always do." He replied. Hulk knew that wasn't always the case but he hated Banner with a passion, and Banner hated the Hulk in return. The Hulk knew that Banner blamed him for ruining his life and Hulk was smart enough to admit that to himself but Banner believed himself a monster because of the Hulk.

With that thought in mind The Hulk also recounted the numerous times Banner had tried to kill him. He couldn't forgive Banner for that but he could understand it, he saw Banner as a weak coward. He wouldn't share Caiera with Banner he wasn't worthy of her.

Banner spoke again and broke Hulk out of his internal monologue "Please let me see her; I haven't been out in months. I just want her to get a chance to know me." He said calmly but Hulk could hear that hint of desperation in Banner's voice.

"It doesn't matter. If I let you out you'll just lock me up and keep her for yourself. You're not coming out weakling." Hulk bit out.

Banner sighed and Hulk could see what the years of running from the military and fighting both with himself and others be they heroes or villains who thought he was a threat to be taken out to capture and control him. He saw the lines on his face and the dark circles under his eyes; he also saw the look of defeat in his eyes.

"Please Hulk just one chance if she doesn't accept me I'll go away. I'm tired of fighting and running. I'm begging you Hulk." He said in a tired voice.

Hulk didn't have time to reply because he heard Caiera summon him to their bedchamber; he took one last look at Banner before joining Caiera.

He found her kneeling on some cushions that were gathered on the floor, and in front of her sat a strange orb on a raised wooden base; it glowed with blue energy and was the only light source in the room.

He stood there for a second and gazed upon her form, she wore no armor only stockings and a white form fitting garment that looked like a bathing suit only it started right above her breast line. She was only slightly shorter than he was and her long unbound hair extended all the way to her bottom. Her gray skin seemed to turn white in the light of the blue orb. He then slowly moved forward.

"My love" she began "I am Shadow. For this marriage to be true, we must complete the Shadow Ceremony." She said without facing him.

He was about to respond but she spoke again "Will you kneel with me as I kneel with you she questioned?" again without turning to face him.

The Hulk hesitated for a moment before moving into a kneeling position across from her. Hulk again looked over at his new wife and love; her eyes were emerald green but her Sclera (Yes Hulk knows that word he has gained intelligence over the years and is no longer a beast with the mind of an infant) were black. The contrast between the two gave her an alien appearance that was beautiful. His eyes briefly roamed over her perfect figure and he knew that she was strong enough to handle him and would not break at his touch.

Caiera reached across the stream of rising blue energy and offered him her hand "Will you burn with me as I burn with you?" she asked in a serious tone

"I will" he replied

She continued to speak never breaking eye contact with him "Will you bare your body and soul to me, as I bare mine to you?" she asked

Hulk did not respond she wanted to see his other side, how did she know about Banner? He had finally found acceptance and the love of one who was his equal. He didn't want to share Caiera with Banner he would only ruin everything.

"Holku. I must **KNOW** you, All of You. Show Me," she continued

Hulk looked at her. He remembered the look in Banner's face. It was a look of someone ready to give up. Hulk knew Banner loved her, the two of them shared an emotional and telepathic link that was only used when either one of them wanted to talk or complain. He mentally sighed; he would give Banner this one chance if she rejected him or Banner tried anything Hulk would lock him up forever and throw away the key. If she accepted him well that create a new situation and he would deal with it in time.

"All right" he answered. He reached back into his consciousness and turned the key that would free Banner from his cell. He watched as Banner's consciousness floated out of the cell and towards him. He reached out and grabbed the man by the arm "_I made it so the cell can't be locked Banner. Remember your promise if she rejects you or you try anything I'll lock you up and throw away the key forever."_ Hulk threatened.

Banner smiled a tired smile "_I remember Hulk, don't worry I won't try anything. I keep my promises."_ He replied

Hulk let Banner go and gave him a shove "_Remember I'll be watching this is your only chance. I'm doing it for Caiera not you. Don't you dare hurt her and don't screw this up."_ He responded as Banner drifted forward. Banner was right about one thing, in recent years Banner had kept his promises to the Hulk. That earned Banner a very very tiny amount Hulk's trust and respect.

Caiera's eyes widened as she watched her beloved Holku's body grow smaller and change color. When the change was done before her sat a creature that was not even six feet in height and had pale cream-colored skin. His hair was brown, as were his eyes, his muscles were well developed and he was lean and not overly broad. When she looked upon his face, she saw that his eyes were sunken and weary. He had seen much in his life and it had taken a toll on him.

"Who" she began but was cut off "I'm Bruce Banner. You asked him so he let me out. You wanted to see him all of him." He replied before stopping

She noticed his hesitation and reached over to him. She put a hand to his face and raised his head so that he was looking at her "Continue" she said in a soft tone.

He smiled sadly as though he expected rejection and that worried her, just what had this man seen to make him like this "I was going to say All of Us." He replied

Caiera was about to silence him with a kiss but she stopped "What do you mean?" she asked, "I will not judge you."

"The Hulk and I share a body. We have for years, but it was mine to begin with. Years ago, something happened to me and the Hulk was born. We are one being, but two consciousnesses' we are two beings each one of us has our own thoughts, feelings, emotions, memories, opinions, personalities and so on. Despite sharing a body; we hate each other and have tried to destroy each other many times over the years. Now this has happened and I'm on the edge of a cliff. You love the Hulk and he loves you, he only let me out because you asked." He replied

She said nothing but removed her hand from his cheek Bruce looked up but continued to speak "When one of us is in control the other is locked away in a cage. We only switch when the other lets us out or I get angry and trigger the change, but we can communicate with each other despite being locked away. We see what the other sees and hear what the other hears. I've watched you through his eyes and have fallen in love with you as well. We both love you, but you love the Hulk not me. I hope you accept me." He finished in a weary tone.

Caiera said nothing for a long while. There were literally two sides to her beloved and this man was the other side. He seemed desperate and tired at the same time and yet he loved her like her Holku loved her, perhaps for different reasons but she could hear truth in his voice.

She was faced with a unique situation and complex situation for which there was no simple or quick solution. This would take time to resolve if she accepted this man in front of her. She could simply reject this man and have her beloved back. She knew if she did that she would probably never see this man again.

She did not know him but she did not truly know Holku either. What she did know was that all of them including her were damaged in different ways and needed to heal. She would take a chance, she had asked to see all of him, and Holku had granted her request. She could not only love part of him and damn the other to a life in chains, that would be cruel and selfish and would make her no better than the Red King. They would discuss this later and see if this could work. She had to know both sides and that would take time.

Bruce couldn't handle the silence much longer but she spoke up "He can hear us correct Bruce?" she asked. Bruce nodded

"Then I have seen your complete soul, both sides of you are different. This will be difficult but I cannot condemn you to a lifetime of imprisionment Bruce. That would be cruel and wrong. We all need to heal and learn about each other. I did not expect this when I asked to see all of you but we will adapt or we will destroy each other. I am willing to take that risk, but are both of you?" she asked firmly

Bruce looked at the Hulk's astral form and he saw it frown "_I am willing but there is much to fix if we are to make this work. Do not screw this up Banner." _ The projection replied before nodding

"It seems we are in agreement for once Caiera." He replied

She nodded and reached across and grabbed him. She pulled him into a fierce kiss, which he returned eagerly. His hands slid around her as she pushed him to the floor. Bruce felt the Hulk push forward and he allowed his other side to come. For now, Caiera was the Hulk's and he could accept that.

However as the Hulk passed Banner, he reached out and grabbed Banner and brought him along for the ride Hulk spoke as they approached the light "_Consider this a peace offering Banner."_ He said

They both entered the light together and for the first time Bruce Banner and The Incredible Hulk became one being to please the woman they both loved.

No one in the city got very much sleep that night because of the screams emanating from the Palace. Surprisingly no one really cared.

**Beneath the City**

Miek watched the still loyal followers of the Red King load explosives into the Hulk's ship. The Green King needed to continue his conquest and this would be the perfect motivator.

The insectoid entered the Palace and made his way to his Quarters "Soon" he whispered, "Soon the King will be strong again." as he strolled down the empty hallways.

However, Miek failed to notice Korg and Hiroim in the shadows.

"I don't like the sound of his tone Korg, he's up to something." Hiroim whispered

"I agree Hiroim ever since his mutation he's been more bloodthirsty and more savage. Whenever I see him looking at Hulk there is a frown on his face. Yesterday I saw him staring at Caiera with a slight look of disgust on his face. I heard him muttering under his breath. He called her a whore and an obstacle. He said she was holding the Hulk back from his true calling. I will discuss this with Hulk tomorrow. I want you to follow him tomorrow night and see what he's hiding. Don't get caught." He finished

Hiroim nodded and disappeared into the shadows, most likely to go visit Elloe. Those two had gotten close over the past week.

For now, all they could do was wait and hope that nothing was wrong. He liked how everything had turned out and he wasn't about to let an oversized bug ruin it for him or his king.

Author's Note: I enjoyed the Planet Hulk Arc and was furious to see Caiera die. This has been on the back burner for a long time and I finally got the inspiration to start writing it. I hope to use that spark to update all of my other stories but Finals are right around the corner and I'm lazy, as hell so don't expect anything. Peace everyone and happy holidays


	3. Destiny Altered

Chapter 1 – Destiny altered

**Note:** Here's the first Chapter. It's somewhat slow and a little wordy but I'm a sucker for details and can get caught up in them. I'm working on that. Enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback if you want to.

**Royal Bed Chamber**

Caiera slowly awoke from her blissful sleep and rolled over only to find that she was the only one occupying the large bed. She was confused as to what was going on, where had her loving king gone?

She moaned and rolled out of bed taking only a sheet to cover her naked form, and proceeded to look for her new husband "Holku? Holku? Where are you?" she called out.

"Out here." the deep voice of her king answered. She followed the voice and found him on the balcony overlooking the city. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned

Hulk looked back at her and slowly took in her form; she was naked save for a crimson bed sheet that rippled in the wind. She truly was beautiful and she loved him. She had accepted Banner and for now, that was enough for Banner, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. He had allowed Banner to join him in pleasuring his new queen as a reward for not betraying his trust. Now came the hard part.

"Observing and reflecting Caiera. I'm still coming to terms with everything that has happened to me. It seems too good to be true." He responded in a quiet tone.

Caiera moved forward and slid under his massive arm. In response, he pulled her closer "Now is not the time to reflect my Holku but enjoy the moment. Now come back to bed you have a duty to your queen. I enjoyed last night immensely and wish to continue." She responded in a playful tone as she slowly pulled him back inside.

When they made it to the bed she cast off her sheet and motioned for him to join her "You know how to please me. I am surprised." She stated.

Hulk growled a little "That was Banner mostly. I have the power and he has the knowledge." He bit out. Caiera smiled at him. He then saw Banner's projection smiling _"Not a word Banner."_ He responded. Banner just continued smiling.

Caiera noticed where he was looking "He is present isn't he." She stated. Hulk only nodded. "He is part of you and I wish to love all of you at the same time. Let him join us from now on, otherwise you will only widen the gap between the two of you. Now come to me Holku, and let us bare our souls to each other." She said.

Hulk could hear the slight command in her tone and complied "For now I'll allow it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled. Caiera glared at him for a moment. Hulk caved and brought forth Banner's consciousness and combined it with his own.

It was a weird experience to say the least. Hulk and Banner were still separate minds but they were of one mind at the same time. They both knew what the other was thinking and both experienced the emotional and physical sensations of whatever act they were performing, be it Caiera's touch upon their skin or the feel of her lips on his. It was addictive and dangerous at the same time. It felt right and wrong at the same time. This fact scared both of them.

So together, they took the queen in their arms and kissed her. The people of Sakaar awoke that morning to the same loud screams and slight tremors that had kept them awake well into the night; and again no one seemed to care. The people of Sakaar however couldn't wait for their new rulers to soundproof their bedroom.

Caiera awoke several hours later to the noise of someone knocking on their door. She rolled over to find that her Holku was no longer big and green, but small and peach colored. She smiled; the lines and wrinkles that had formed seemed less noticeable than before. This man before her had found a brief moment of respite and she was happy for him.

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead, before getting up and slipped on a robe before moving into the sitting room "Enter!" she called

The large stone doors opened and in walked Elloe with Hiroim close behind her. Elloe was dressed in what passed for clothing of upper class citizens while Hiroim was garbed in his usual warrior attire minus his sword.

They were slightly taken aback by her appearance but she stopped them from apologizing and motioned for them to sit.

"What brings you both here this morning?" Caiera asked

"The repairs to the city are underway but the shadow Elders as well as the rest of the council want to meet with the King to discuss what's going to happen now." Elloe replied

Caiera nodded, despite her position as a guard to the Red King she had also acted as his advisor from time to time and had taken care of various administrative duties as well. She knew her way around the court of Sakaar and Hulk was not a politician.

"You both need to show your strength to the council and assert your position before anyone starts to question your ability to rule Caiera." Hiroim stated

"Agreed, tell the council that we will meet them in an hour. You may go Elloe" Caiera responded

Elloe nodded and turned to leave but Hiroim seemed hesitant "Is there something on your mind Hiroim?" Caiera questioned

Hiroim nodded "I'll catch up later Elloe." She nodded and left

"Something is bothering me Caiera. However it is a delicate situation, but must be handled quickly." He responded

"What has you worried?" came a new voice. Both turned to find the Hulk back in his green skin and adorned in his new royal attire coming towards them.

"Well my king it concerns Miek, and that's why I came to you first before taking any action." Hiroim stated

"Fine, what's the bug up to?" Hulk questioned in a gruff tone while taking a seat next to his queen.

"Have you noticed that ever since Miek went through his transformation he's become more bloodthirsty?" Hiroim questioned

"I did notice that, but what of it?" the Hulk asked. Hiroim paused for a moment before looking at Caiera and she nodded for him to continue.

"Well it's more than that he's become more vicious as well. I've caught him looking at you and the Hulk with a look of contempt lately. In addition, he's been secretive and acting strangely ever since the Red King was defeated. The guards have reported seeing him leave the palace late at night and not returning until early morning. I think he's up to something, but I wanted to voice my concerns before taking any action." Hiroim finished

Hulk looked over at Caiera and sighed, he saw Banner sitting across from him with a frown on his face_ "I've noticed that as well Hulk. I have all the time in the world, I spend it watching others around us, and Hiroim's right; Miek has been acting strangely. I've heard him whispering to himself about Caiera making you weak and distracting you. Remember Hulk every time either you or I find stability something comes along to disrupt it." _Banner finished

"_I agree with you for once Banner, besides I never did like Miek, he was annoying and cowardly."_ The hulk replied.

"_Just remember approach this with caution. You are a ruler now and not everything can be solved with brute force. There are laws and we can't just break them when we feel like it. You have to set an example for people." _Banner reminded

Hulk cursed silently Banner was right, Hulk approached all of his problems with brute force and simply smashed everything in his path, he couldn't simply do that anymore because now he had people who looked up to him and he had to think of their safety as well.

"Follow him tonight Hiroim and take a communicator and a holo-recorder with you, if he's up to something I want to know immediately. However if it's something that has to be taken care of immediately do so. Take Korg and Elloe as back up but show me what's going on first. I don't want to cause a panic after what we've been through. The people couldn't handle it.

Hiroim nodded and left to prepare for his mission tonight, something was wrong and he wanted to take care of the situation before it caused problems for his friends and the Kingdom.

"Come dress Caiera it's time to meet with the council and show them who's in charge." Hulk stated.

Caiera merely smiled _"It seems he's not only strong but wise as well. Miek must be dealt with and we still must talk, but for now we must face the council."_ She thought to herself before following her husband into the bedroom.

**Council Chambers **

**Early Afternoon**

Together Caiera and Hulk stood hand in hand before the large stone doors. Caiera squeezed the Hulk's hand and kissed him softly on the lips "You will do fine my love." She reassured him.

"I know that" the Hulk responded

He pushed open the doors and led Caiera inside; the council chamber was a circular room with a polished Obsidian floor. There were banners posted on the walls of the chamber. They were a crimson red color with gold trim. In the middle, a picture of a closed fist was embroidered in black. Hulk would be removing those soon enough. In front of him was a circular table with eight chairs in all. They like the rest of the furniture on this planet were made of stone; however, one of the chairs was larger than the others; it had gold trim along the armrests and was decorated with various gemstones.

Hulk knew that was his seat, so he sat down and Caiera took her place at his side. He waited as the members of the council filed in one by one. There were seven in all; three Shadow people and four Imperials. The four Imperials consisted of two males and two females. The females were beautiful and glided along the floor as they moved; each one wore elegant dresses that were enticing but not inappropriate. One of the males was garbed in grey pants and a grey overcoat that were slightly loose but not baggy while the other male wore ornate guard armor.

The three shadow people consisted of two males and a female. The woman wore robes that signified she was the representative for the Elders. The male that took a seat next to her was clad in black leather looking armor. The third man wore blue robes and carried a large book with him.

Hulk was confused as to what to do, the seven councilors sat down and stared at him with blank expressions as if waiting for him to speak _"The hell with it"_ he thought to himself.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." The hulk said hesitantly "Introduce yourselves I do not know you." He said sternly. If anyone was intimidated they didn't show it.

The Imperial in the armor rose first "I am Talon, your majesty and I command the royal guard." He stated as he remained standing

One of the female Imperials stood, she wore a deep navy dress "I am Kora and I speak for the nobility of Sakaar." She finished. She too remained standing

Then the Imperial in grey rose next "I am Adala and I speak for the Labor Guild and the Agricultural Guild." He finished

The last Imperial stood, she was clad in a form fitting silver dress "I am Selena and I speak for the Merchant's guild and the Artisan's Guild." She finished

The Elder stood next "I am Sorana and I speak for the Shadow Elders and our people." She finished

The male Shadow dressed in armor rose "I am Hirokala and I am commander of Sakaar's military force." He finished

The Shadow with the large book finally stood "Greetings I am Harata and I am the keeper of records. I record and catalogue the council meetings and all that is discussed. I take note of any new laws created or changes made to existing ones. I also represent the common people of Sakaar." He finished

The Hulk shrugged and much to the shock of the rest of the council stood up as well, "I am the Hulk, Green Scar, Sakaarson, and your new king."

Caiera bit back a smile and stepped forward "I am Caiera the Oldstrong, and I am Hulk's Shadow Guard and his wife." She finished

The council members were surprised at this statement "The treaty calls for a Shadow Guard not a queen Caiera." Hirokala spoke up

The Hulk glared at him "I wanted a wife and I chose her. That means she is your queen. If you have, problems with that General then express your concerns. If not be quiet." The Hulk commanded in a dangerous tone.

Hirokala shivered a little but quickly responded "I was merely surprised your majesty. I have no problem with her as a queen. Despite being, the Red King's shadow Caiera possesses great negotiating and administrative skills. She has proven on many occasions that she is more than qualified to handle matters of state and of the people."

"Good now that introductions are out of the way please sit down." Hulk gestured. All of the councilors took their seats, but Caiera remained standing. He turned to her and picked her up. She squealed slightly at the sudden action, but relaxed as he set her down on his lap and positioned her so she was comfortable. "Harata, Hirokala" Hulk said as he sat down

"Yes your majesty, how can I be of service?" they questioned

"What is wrong with this picture?" the Hulk said in an annoyed tone.

"It seems Caiera is sitting on your lap your majesty." Harata replied

"Yes now take a look at my head and then at hers, what do you see?" Hulk asked

"A crown is on her head." Hirokala answered

"Good yet she has no chair. Hirokala she is my queen and I want her to have a chair, she is a voice on this council and she will not be forced to stand. I want you to make her one and have it present in the council chamber by the next meeting. Or bad things will happen." He said in a cold voice.

"Understood your majesty I'll oversee the work myself." Hirokala replied

"Now on to business." The Hulk stated and so the first council meeting of the new king began.

**Under the City, Nightfall**

Miek sat and watched the royal guardsmen load explosives into the ship and laughed, "Yes this will help Hulk. This will do nicely."

Those guards would be done by tomorrow night then the Green King would know loss and he would rise once again. Miek made sure no one was looking before he started his trek back to the palace. There were things to be done; he had explosives to plant and a Grey whore posing as a queen to kill. Everything would work out.

When he was gone Hiroim, Elloe, and Korg emerged from their hiding place it wasn't easy to follow the damned bug but they managed it. They looked over the edge of the ledge and stared in shock "This is more serious than we thought." Hiroim murmured quietly.

"That's the Hulk's ship and I recognize those canisters. They're high-grade explosives and are extremely powerful. They have enough to level the city." Elloe added.

"The hulk's ship runs on a primitive micro-nuclear engine. If an engine like that explodes combined with those explosives we're looking at a blast radius of at least a mile." Korg added grimly.

Hiroim activated his communicator and holo-cam "Hulk, Caiera are you there?" he asked

"We are Hiroim along with the rest of the council." He replied. Hulk didn't like Miek and didn't trust him so he brought the issue before the council land they agreed to be present when Hiroim's report was given.

"Those are members of the Royal guard, but what are they doing?" Talon questioned "I assure you my king I was not aware of this." He stated

Hulk nodded "I believe you. That's my ship. What are they loading into it Elloe?"

"High grade explosives. It seems they want to blow up the ship and the city." Elloe responded over the comm.

"This is serious, thousands will die. I've studied your ship and am familiar with the volatile properties of your engine." Hirokala replied

Hulk rose up out of his chair "Hirokala, Talon, Caiera suit up, I won't stand for this. The council has its evidence now we will take action. These traitors are threatening my kingdom and that makes me angry." Hulk bit out. He saw Banner nodding _"I agree. Let's smash them you brute."_ He said and then smiled dangerously. Hulk returned it with a smirk.

"Bad things happen when I'm angry." The Hulk stated in a tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The council gave its approval, Hulk turned to the comm "Attack Hiroim, but don't set anything off. I'll be there soon and they'll know the fury of the Green King." He stated

Author's Note: So here's the first official chapter. I touched a little on the relationship between Hulk and Banner, as well as introduced the council. That was a formality, their minor characters and will only pop up every now and then. The talk between Hulk and Caiera is coming up next chapter and prepare for some angst and fluff. In addition, Miek will get what's coming to him and Tony Stark will make an appearance. If you have an opinion or writing advice please share it or send me a PM. Peace everybody


	4. To Smash or Not to Smash

**Author's Note: This story isn't exactly cannon. At this time in the Marvel Comics Tony Stark is the Director of SHIELD, but I don't like Tony Stark at this point. So he's not the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury is. You can envision him as the Black Nick Fury or the White Nick Fury I don't care because he won't be showing up until later in the story so I'll decide later. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2 – Smashing and Talking**

Caiera stood on the balcony of the royal chambers and looked out oover the city. She heard movement behind her and felt a pair of powerful green arms envelop her and pull her backwards. She didn't resist and placed her head against Holku's chest.

"It's over my love. The ship's been secured and the explosives have been disarmed and returned to the Armory. Tomorrow one of the science teams will disarm the engine and dispose of the materials safely." He whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him and kissed him softly "That's good but what of Miek?" she asked

"There is no trace of him. His room was raided but he wasn't there. They found a bag of explosives as well as a layout of the castle. The investigators believe that he was going to plant bombs in various locations to take out various people he perceived as threats." Hulk said quietly. "Now why are you out here?" he asked

She didn't answer but Hulk spoke "They betrayed the Kingdom and were going to blow up the entire city. It was a choice that they made and they had to live with the consequences of their actions." Hulk finished before kissing her again.

_**Flashback**_

_The battle had been short; the rebel force consisted of 25 elite royal guards and 50 soldiers from the army. By the time Caiera, Hulk, Hirokala, and Talon had arrived Korg, Hiroim, and Elloe had dispatched half of the soldiers and 10 of the royal guards. However, they were pinned down behind one of the many rocks in the cave. Somehow a pair of the rebel guards had gotten a hold of the spare armors the Red King had owned and were using them effectively._

_Hulk had jumped right in with Caiera by his side. They barreled through the rebel force destroying anything in their way. The mech operators never stood a chance because they were unfamiliar with how the mechs worked combined with the Hulk's sheer rage and Caiera's deadly blade they were taken down in minutes. The rest of the Warbound worked in conjunction with the two council members and overwhelmed the remaining Royal Guard members. It was then that the soldiers surrendered. Their king asked why he should show them mercy when they were going to destroy the entire city._

_One of the soldiers slowly stood up and removed his armor, there on his bare chest was a control disk "They raided our homes and captured our families, they took us prisoner and equipped all of us families included with control disks and threatened to kill them if we didn't comply. We tried to retaliate but they killed the ones who tried and made an example of their families." The soldier finished before looking up at his king_

_Hulk turned to Hirokala and Talon "75 soldiers and their families go missing along with 25 guardsmen and no one notices. How is that possible?" he asked_

"_The only explanation is that they were captured when the fight between you and the Red King broke out. The entire city was in a panic it was a perfect time to do it." Hirokala replied. Talon agreed with him._

_**Flashback End**_

"You made the right call my love and in doing so you demonstrated that you are a strong leader. The Red King would have killed them. You showed them mercy and forgave them. It is far harder to forgive than people think. Word will spread and people will have more faith in you." Caiera finished

"Very well now come to bed Caiera." The Hulk responded

"Tomorrow is a big day. I have arranged with the elders. Everything will be in place for tomorrow and no one will disturb us." Caiera responded. With that, they entered their chambers, but refrained from making love for the Hulk was too apprehensive about the future and what it would bring.

**Earth**

**Illuminati meeting room**

The Illuminati for those who are not aware is an organization founded by the greatest mind s in the world and would meet to discuss pressing matters of the world. There were at least seven members.

5 members had attended this meeting. Currently they were staring at a holographic projection in the middle of the table.

"What are we looking at Tony?" came the voice of Reed Richards also known as the smartest man in the world and leader of the Fantastic 4.

"It's the projected course map of one of my rockets." Tony Stark also known as Iron Man replied

"This is why you dragged us here Stark because you wanted to show us the flight path of one of your little toys what happened did you lose it?" Namor also known as the Ruler of Atlantis bit out

"Control yourself Namor I'm sure Mr. Stark has a very good reason for calling us here today right Tony?" asked a bald man in a wheelchair. This was Charles Xavior, founder of the X-Men and one of the most powerful psychics in the world.

"As a matter of fact Namor, there is. This toy of mine is the ship that was carrying the Hulk to his destination, and your right again Namor I did lose it." Tony said in a quiet tone

"What do you mean Tony you don't simply lose a spaceship." Doctor Strange the Sorcerer Supreme replied.

"This is the Hulk we are dealing with gentlemen. Something always goes wrong when the Hulk is involved. I took the liberty of putting every sensor I could on that ship so I could monitor it. The Hulk broke free of his restraints and in doing so altered the course of the ship. From what I can tell the ship slipped into some sort of Wormhole and vanished." Tony answered

"It took you six months to get this data Stark or have you been waiting for a convenient time to inform us." Namor scoffed

"I received the data a week ago. The wormhole must have distorted the transmission. I only completed compiling it this morning." Tony replied

"It's really been six months hasn't it?" Strange stated

"Sue and The Thing are finally talking to me again." Reed stated. All involved in the Hulk's departure had come under some heavy criticism from several of their peers.

Reed in particular found out that Sue and The Thing had stopped talking to him. Sue never really knew the Hulk but she had a big heart and was always standing up for the Green Guy saying that if people would stop trying to destroy or capture him and actually give him a chance. The Hulk could be a powerful ally. Ben on the other hand didn't really care about the Hulk that much but was angry with Reed for deciding that the Hulk was a threat. Ben argued that Reed had no right to make those kinds of decisions for people no matter who they are.

Both Tony and Nick Fury of all people came under various degrees of criticism from several of the Avengers. Hell Ms. Marvel of all people actually punched Nick Fury and knocked him out cold. Everyone was aware of the incident both heroes and villains alike but nobody mentioned it or talked about it. Though it seems that when villains were running wild all Ms. Marvel had to do was show up and they either surrendered or ran for their lives. No one wanted to mess with someone who had the guts to clock Nick Fury.

Spiderman had given Tony hell by sneaking into his armory and using extra sticky and strong non-dissolving web fluid made a mess of his armory. He did it twice. Thor was not happy at all; he didn't answer any Avengers calls for a month, and still refused to talk to Tony.

Dr. Strange received regular visits from Spiderman, and when he was there, he would lecture Steven on great power and responsibility. No one really messed with Namor mostly because no one could find him.

Xavior took heat from Cyclops and Wolverine as well as several other X-men members on how he talked of a world where humans and mutants could live in peace and how everyone should have an open mind and then called him a hypocrite.

However, the worst part of it all was that every one of them received a very violent and painful visit from the She-Hulk. She destroyed the Avenger's mansion and Tony's house before giving him and half the Avenger's team broken bones. She then ravaged all of Xavier's schools but didn't touch him, she didn't beat up crippled people, but she got her point across.

She beat Namor senseless, and destroyed half of Reed Richard's lab before knocking The Thing out with one punch on her way out. She had words with Strange and they parted on neutral terms, no one really knows what they talked about and no one tried to find out. Finally there was Shield nothing was destroyed; no one was beaten or smashed to a pulp. No, she came crashing through the glass ceiling of the Hellicarrier. No one knows how she got up there, she had words with Fury, only that the video feed for that day was destroyed and the bridge staff were sworn to secrecy. She shocked everyone and left the entire hero and villain community speechless because whatever she said to Fury she got him to apologize and admit the situation could have been handled differently and she was pardoned from all the damage she had caused. No one messes with her anymore.

"We have to investigate this." Richards stated.

"I agree, but who will go. Despite the criticism I still think we made the right call but it's our mess to clean up." Dr. Strange stated

"I think I can convince Sue, Ben, and Johnny to come along. There's no question I'm going." Richards stated

"Same here, I didn't account for this and I should have. He's our problem and now he's someone else's. I dropped the ball." Tony stated.

"Fury will probably send someone along, and I believe Ms. Marvel will demand to come, she likes the Hulk to an extent and he can tolerate her. Spiderman will want to come though his sense of duty might force him to stay here. The She-Hulk will tear down the door and threaten to castrate us if we don't bring her along." Dr. Strange stated.

"I feel no responsibility for the creature. You're on your own Namor stated as he got up to leave. "I can't go either." Both Xavier and Dr. Strange stated.

"Alright, but Steve you get to make up for it by talking to She-Hulk on our behalf." Tony replied. Steven merely nodded and left as well.

"I'll take my leave as well." Xavier replied

"How long to prepare for the mission Richards?" Tony asked

Reed looked over and copied the data, numbers and scenarios were already coursing through his brain "Give me a month, and everything will be ready." He replied before leaving.

Tony departed as well and went home, when he got there he pulled out a 25 year old single malt liquor and started drinking. He didn't want to imagine the kind of trouble the Hulk was currently causing.

**Sakaar**

**Meditation Chamber Early Afternoon**

Elloe was holding court in Hulk and Caiera's place for the day. She was competent and Hulk trusted her to make proper decisions in his stead.

Currently however, Hulk and Caiera sat in a meditation chamber with another one of the Elders; the Elder was preparing to perform a ritual that would allow Banner's mental projection to be seen by Caiera. There was much to discuss and it would require them all to be present. The Elder would stay and observe while offering advice if needed. Nothing said in the room would be repeated to anyone save for the other elders.

"Now I cast the spell." The elder stated, "Hold your hands over the blue flame." He intoned. Both did so "Now my Queen call upon the power of the planet and take it in to yourself, the earth will hear your desire and grant your wish." The Elder explained

Caiera closed her eyes, reached out, and felt the energies of the world flowing all around her. Sakaar was alive and it spoke and whispered to her in combat, it imbued her with strength and increased her skills. Now she asked it to allow her to see the spirits. One does not command a planet to do anything for that is foolish. It must be asked and it is up to the planet whether to grant your boon. It responded and she felt a rush of power surge into her.

She then opened her eyes and saw the form of Bruce Banner sitting on her left. The elder saw him too and was not surprised. Elders were elders for a reason. "Greetings Bruce it is nice to see you again." She stated

"It's nice to see you to Caiera." He replied

"Hello Elder I am Bruce Banner and I am the Hulk's other side." He said

"I am aware of your existence Banner." The Elder replied, "Now let us skip the pleasantries, and move on to the main reason we are here. Green King your duality is both mental and physical and presents a unique problem for both of you love Caiera but you hate each other. Caiera in turn loves you Majesty but due to the shadow ritual she must love both sides of you otherwise she shames not only herself but the people of Sakaar as well. That is why we are here today, we must find a way for you and Banner to settle your differences and overcome your hatred so that Caiera can be at peace and you can rule Sakaar as one being. I will act as a moderator and question each one of you. I will offer advice gives suggestions if asked or I feel it necessary but no more" the Elder finished

"How do we begin?" Banner questioned

"We take a pledge to lay our souls bare for each other once again Bruce. Before you and the Hulk can overcome your hatred, we must heal ourselves. We're all damaged in some way and in order to move forward we must come to terms with our pain." Caiera responded.

Both Banner and Hulk gained looks of uncertainty on their faces, Bruce didn't like to talk about these things because no one listened to him. Hulk didn't want to talk because it showed vulnerability.

"We must do this otherwise we will destroy each other." Caiera pleaded slightly.

Both Hulk and Banner nodded, if this was what it took to be with Caiera then they were more than willing to do it.

The Elder spoke again "Now we can begin. Hulk, will you lay your soul bare as these two have? Caiera will you lay your soul bare for all to see. Bruce, will you lay your soul bare and reveal all your secrets." He questioned the three of them.

They each nodded "Very well. Now my king you are hesitant to embrace your title. What is the source of this hesitation?"

Hulk swallowed before answering, "The people call me their savior, and look to me as a leader, what if they're wrong, and what if they are placing their faith in the wrong person."

"The people see you as their savoir Holku, you showed everyone that you are strong and good, you are wise and kind and care about the people." Caiera replied

"You started out as a mindless beast that was nothing more than an engine of destruction. Then you developed a childlike personality and destroyed everything that annoyed you. Somewhere down the line, you actually developed higher level thinking skills and didn't destroy everything in your path. You stopped and thought things out. On top of that you wanted a place to belong and now you have one. You have learned many lessons over the years from our fights and are now using that wisdom to lead." Banner added

Hulk stared at Banner that had sounded like a compliment or an acknowledgement that he didn't totally hate him. Banner never said anything like that before. Hulk was shocked at this.

"It seems my King that the one you hate so much does not entirely hate you. Now Banner you say you hate the Hulk and have tried to kill him in the past. What is the source of this hatred you must hide nothing. Express your true feelings and hold nothing back." The Elder commanded

Bruce was hesitant to do this. The Hulk had caused him so much pain. He had pleaded with people to understand and listen to him, but no one wanted to help him or the Hulk. No one would leave them alone.

Hulk expected Banner to start ranting but instead Banner took a controlled breath and let it out "I'll be honest with you Hulk but I need you to hear my side of the story and not dismiss my concerns like you normally do." Banner stated

"Fine only if you do the same." Hulk stated. Banner nodded "The day you came into being was the day any chance of a normal life I had was over. I was doing okay for myself; I had a nice job that allowed me to do what I loved. The pay was great and Betty loved me. After your emergence, all of that was taken from me. You were an animal to start out with. You kept to yourself and didn't rampage that much, but then you developed a childlike personality around the time General Ross found out about us. That was the beginning of a long cycle." Banner stated

He looked over at Caiera "Looking back I may have been too judgmental, but you have to understand I transformed whenever I was angry which happened a lot. Our government or a part of it saw the raw power we held and decided that we were the property of the government. They declared I no longer had any rights and that they could do whatever they wanted to me, from taking my blood to performing twisted and nightmarish experiments. I still have nightmares. For 10 years, we were hunted by the government or by other heroes or villains for varying reasons. I told people to leave me alone and that hunting me only brought him out. Betty died due to the constant radiation my body gave off. So I blamed everything on him, it was because of him that my life became a living nightmare. Therefore, I tried to get rid of him. I hated myself; I had a monster living in me so I pushed everyone away. Even after your mind developed to the point, it's at now you still refuse to listen to me. What it boils down to is No one listened save for a few people. No one tried to understand everyone wanted to control me or destroy me. No one wanted to help me. No one would listen!" Bruce finished

The Hulk regarded him for a moment "You're right Banner I screwed your life up and you can blame me all you want but you never took responsibility like you should have. You were up until recently always running away from me, always hiding from me and cowering in fear. You are weak and a coward Banner that's why I never listened to you that's why I hated you despite the fact that you are a brilliant man. You thought you were a monster and in turn thought I was a monster. You never tried to find anything out about me and never gave me a chance. Nothing but hatred, self-pity, and self-contempt. You've improved though, you never complained during the rebellion instead you offered me advice and I took some of it. You helped out in the council meeting. I hate the fact that you see yourself as a monster when you're better than that. I'm in your mind Banner, I don't understand all the ideas that are floating around up there but some are really good, but you spend all your time feeling sorry for yourself or trying to kill me that you don't focus on the ideas that could change the world." Hulk finished

It was Bruce's turn to be shocked the Hulk had actually acknowledged him and complimented him. The Hulk had laid it out like it was.

"Tell me Bruce what brought about your change?" Caiera questioned

"The time spent locked away during the rebellion. Time can move differently there, so I had a lot of time to think and reflect. I concluded that hating the Hulk is pointless because he'll always be around. I sifted through my memories and realized I was being a whiney little weakling always running and hiding. I let myself be consumed by my hate that I was just as much to blame as Hulk is for ruining my life. I saw a new side of him as well, not the monster but a hero and a warrior. I fell in love with you Caiera while I was in there and I felt the Hulk do it to. I knew that this would come up so I've let go of my hatred for your sake and so Hulk will let me be a part of his life." Banner finished

"You've finally taken responsibility, maybe we can work something out." Hulk snorted

"Much has been resolved, and much has been learned. Caiera you doubt yourself and your worthiness in the eyes of the King. You fear he will reject you, why?" the Elder asked

Caiera did not hesitate but she did sigh she saw the looks of confusion on Banner's and her King's face "What does he mean Caiera?" Hulk asked

"She's afraid you and I will judge her based on her past sins, and that you or I will reject her." Banner responded

"He is correct Holku. I have served the Red King for the majority of my life. I killed villagers and civilians who spoke out against him because he led me to believe that they would eventually kill him. I did so without remorse, because I believed that what the Red Ring doing was right. I believed his lies for 20 cycles. How can you love a person like me knowing what you know now." She said sadly

Hulk responded "Your past doesn't matter to me, only what you stand for now and who you are now. My life isn't blemish free either. I've destroyed towns and cities; I've killed those who I saw as a threat from time to time. I enjoy smashing and beating my opponents. I won't judge you because I have no right to."

"Hulk's right Caiera I can't say I've been viewed as the same kind of monster as the Hulk's been viewed as, but I've done things that I still regret because I wanted to get rid of him. I've gone insane a few times and created some very dangerous objects, also you were tricked and lied to, the Red King found you and you viewed him as your saving grace. All those years of him feeding you lies and you believing them is partly your fault for not questioning them but at the same time he took you in and practically raised you to be whom you are. He brainwashed you and you needed a big wakeup call. It's happened to the both of us over the years. We understand what you're feeling and going through, but we still love you." Bruce said quietly

"You have found understanding where you thought there was none Caiera. Now you are still hesitant to accept your new life my king what burdens your mind?" the Elder asked

"All my life I've been called a monster. Banner's right no one's ever listened to us, they all wanted to hunt us and destroy us. For 20 years Banner's done nothing but run and now he is facing his past, for 20 years I've done nothing but fight an endless battle. We don't have to run anymore, we no longer have to fight. Our hate for each other is dwindling because we've finally found a place that accepts us; we have friends and a wife who Banner hopes will grow to love him as well. We don't know what to do anymore." Hulk said quietly

Caiera smiled and took Hulk's hand in hers "Do you feel this way as well Bruce?" Caiera asked

Bruce nodded "She then reached out and somehow took his hand "The people who cast you out and banished you are fools. They did try to understand you and they did not know you as I do as all of Sakaar do. You are our savior and our king two powerful beings in their own ways wrapped up in one. Together you are wise, strong and smart. You know how to use your power and do not abuse it. We will take the next step of our journey together." She stated

None of them noticed the Elder take the orb with him and exit the room "Come Holku, come Bruce open yourselves to each other and you will be complete. I already love all of you now love me as one being." She whispered as she placed a kiss on Bruce's lips.

Bruce let himself fade back into his mind and found himself in front of the cage "We'll never truly be one, it would destroy us but we no longer need this cage, do we Hulk." Bruce questioned

"No we don't and this might work out after all. We are separate, but have found a way to stay connected. This won't be easy Banner but I'm willing to give it a shot for Caiera's sake." Hulk replied

Banner smiled just a little bit "I can't believe we're actually doing this willingly, it's just crazy enough to work if we play our cards right. Now let's go Caiera's waiting for us." Banner responded.

Hulk opened his eyes to see Caiera wearing nothing but her crown and a silver chocker around her neck "Are you ready my King?"

"We are ready Caiera, before Banner was just along for the ride now he's in here with me. We can never truly be one for you would lose us and a new being would arise in our place. This is what we agreed on two minds in control, pooled thoughts, and memories. We are two yet one. Is this acceptable to you my queen?" Hulk/Banner asked

"Two yet one you say." Caiera giggled

"We move as one being and think as one being yet are two. I am the Hulk and I am Bruce Banner, together I am your husband, king, and lover. I am your Holku." He said

"This could get confusing." She said with a laugh

"You have no idea, I'll drive you insane, but first." He finished before lunging forward and pinning her to the floor. He took both of her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head so she couldn't use them "Your king desires you." He said with a glint in her eye.

She gulped slightly when they acted together like this they were a different being all together but she could live with that "Your queen is yours to do with as you please." She responded

He smirked "You'll regret those words my Queen. Banner's half is very creative when it comes to this kind of thing."

HE was wrong she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Author's Note: Finals have started so it might be a while until I update again, Also I have 8 other stories long overdue for updates so I need to crank out at least 2 chapters for each of those as well. Peace everyone and good luck on finals


End file.
